Summer
by Mintwafflez
Summary: When School lets out, Roxas enters a sandy hell. Sora tries to cheer him up with a little ball handling. Soroku.


**Summer**

I noticed I have two pairings that I adore that get little attention.

So here is Soroku attention.

LoriMina Beta'd twice, blame her for any mistakes.

Blahblah, I own nothing.

* * *

Hate was not a strong enough word for Roxas to describe his emotions for summer time on the islands. True, it was always hot and sandy, but in the summer it reached a new level. Heat, sweat, sand, tourists, and boredom were not a Roxas-liked combination. But, today wasn't the worst of them all, he had to admit. School had just gotten out the previous day and most tourists were still in the air, not on Destiny Island shores. The blonde ran a sandy hand through his hair, wobbling as he tried to keep his balance on one elbow; as Roxas had been laying under the shade of a palm tree that decided to root itself in his backyard for at least a hour now. A wayward volleyball landed beside him with a soft _thump_. Oh, alright, THEIR home. Sora ran over to gather the pearl-colored ball, sending his older and grumpier twin a smile as he bent over to scoop it up. He had his shirt off, allowing sweat to pool in the creases of his muscles, and it irked Roxas that his younger tanned while he in the end just pealed. Hence why he was fully clothed and not running around in only a tight pair of shorts. He mentally noted that Sora _really_ could use new shorts, because seriously, they were tight enough to be used in a strip show.

"Roxas, come on. Your being a party pooper and there's actually a few clouds in the sky. It's a nice day!" Sora called from the other side, volleying the ball towards him once more. Aside from being childishly nosey and bubbly, Sora was also the star of the volleyball team. Summer wasn't a time to slack off, now was it? The blond rolled his eyes, sitting up and propping himself up against the tree. He caught the ball in his lap, sending it back with a little '_umph_'.

"I'm not going to be caught dead paying volley ball with you for starters, especially when you're wearing… that."

Sora's nose wrinkled seconds before he spiked the ball into the sand at Roxas's bare feet, sending the grains flying across his pants. "First one to miss loses. The prize is for the winner to decide." His pug-like face turned impish, goofy grin spreading quickly across it. Sweat matted locks clung to his forehead, and he plucked them away from his face as seconds ticked between the challenge and Roxas's answer.

Roxas stared back, hard. His left hand was resting on his stomach, other wound through his hair as a head rest. The blond didn't seem very inclined by the challenge to move but suddenly, his left tore his shirt up, right catching it to discard it where he sat. The sand splattered on Sora's feet as Roxas jumped up, enough energy to kill a grandma. He didn't look as sexy as Sora did shirtless – that was for sure, he was a pile of teenage fat, that still was skinny enough not to be obese – but in baggy shorts with a inch of plaid boxers showing he did look pretty badass. Now if he just wasn't agreeing to play volleyball.

As they stalked out to the middle of their yard, Roxas doubled checked it was desolate enough so injuries wouldn't accommodate this bet. Sora gave the ball a squeeze to double check it would work decently – hadn't he just been using it without complaint for an hour? – before tapping it up into the air. It was simple to send back, and Roxas sent it upward with an awkward tap. His hands were raw and not used to it compared to Sora's rough and calloused ones, but he sucked it up and returned it as the brunette sent it back once more. The volleys got higher and higher, causing them to scramble back and forth. Neither of them had initiated the real competition yet – no harsh elbowing to the groin or hasty attempts to hit it again before the other. That's why when Roxas gave a small smirk unconsciously to himself as a sign as he got the hang of it, Sora lurched forward. He'd gotten the silver ball high enough so Roxas would have to wait for it to come down for a few extra seconds, and took his advantage of well stretched shoulders to reach above the blonde's range and _twack!_ it out of the air.

"Ack!" The blonde screeched, taken by surprise of Sora's quick athletic moves. The younger's hands came in contact with the ball only centimeters from his nose and in fright Roxas lost his balance and tumbled backward. Sora followed suit.

Roxas groaned – his twin landed with a _smack _of skin on his chest, his crown pendent digging into the blonde. His knee sat dangerously close to his man hood while having one hand practically in his ear, the other sprawled out to the side. The younger laughed airily in pain. Great god – Roxas had sand in places he did _not_ want sand and Sora was laughing?!

"You missed. I win."

"…I can see that… Shit, would you get off of me Sora?"

"… M'mmm, no thanks." Roxas wiggled underneath him, jabbing his thumbs between Sora's ribs. He didn't budge, instead shifting his knee up further while shimmying his body further up his twin until his chin rested in the crook of his neck. "This is comfy…"

"… You have five seconds, Sora."

"M'mmm, I win a Roxas." The bubbly boy laughed into his twin's neck, hands looping behind to pull the blonde into an embrace. Sora lifted his head, blue orbs staring down at Roxas as he waited for a response. His eyes were closed; a twitchy line of his lips and a faint pink tone the only things indicating he had heard. Tenderly Sora placed a small kiss below his right eye, murmuring in the process:"I'll get paid in full later, kay?"

* * *

REVIEW. OTHERWISE SORA WON'T GET PAIED.


End file.
